


Caged bird

by Allison_Goodfellow



Category: Shelter: The Animation (2016 Short Film)
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Gen, POV First Person, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allison_Goodfellow/pseuds/Allison_Goodfellow
Summary: You locked me in here, took away my freedom, but I'm still grateful to you...





	Caged bird

It`s important for everyone to find their own way in life. Only then can he or she achieve what he or she dreams of. What it will be depends not only on us, but we can do a lot. Growing up, we often wonder about the meaning of life. But I couldn't do that. Fear clouded my senses and my mind and I was trapped by my own illusions, which became my world. I could never find the right path. Endless mistakes and failures were my lot. Since you left, everything has changed. I don't know what I did wrong... I don't know the reason, but I think you want to protect me, want to save your precious little flower from an evil and cruel world. Only it's not the world I'm afraid of, it's being alone. Loneliness kills the senses and leaves the soul to die in misery and confusion. How does it feel to lose everything in one day? Never before have I attached importance to these words, but not now, you are no longer around. Our shared goals, dreams and endeavours have lost meaning. It all belongs to me now. You gave me freedom, and it has turned into loneliness, which becomes salvation for some, punishment for others. But deep down I believe you did the right thing. You left me a home where I will be safe. It will remind me of you and the time we spent together.

Every action is nothing compared to the infinity of space and time, and yet the action is infinite in space and time. But what is time itself? It does not exist. Time is a substance, the stock of which is limited. As soon as we take a closer look at the present, the future will reveal itself. But human beings have one unique quality: the desire to start again. I want to rewrite the history of my... our life. In time, I realise that no words will be enough to say everything we have not said to each other. If we meet, I won't say a word to you, one look will be enough to ignite a spark between us.  
Our names will lose any meaning, they will become an empty sound, so let's forget them. We will become unknown to the world, disappearing from this reality. And lastly, we will erase all traces of our existence. It'll just be you and me...

The road of a lifetime. A long road ahead that everyone is destined to walk. There will be many hurdles, many losses, but at the end we will find happiness. Whichever road I take, I believe it will lead me to you. There's a thin thread between us that binds us across distances. It's the red thread of destiny. If one is destined to be together, the thread will never break. But there is another thread, let it be white, and that is trust, for it is the true manifestation of love. You have become my ideal to which I aspire. Life is a time between two eternities; sooner or later it will end. I want to leave something behind, I want to be remembered through the years and remembered with a smile. One day I will do a noble deed. I will give shelter to all who need it, just as you did. But remember one thing, you are not alone. You will forever be in my heart. The notion of a perfect life no longer matters, I am locked in a cage from which there is no way out. All the worlds I paint every day, they are ours. They are filled with life, colours, my feelings and thoughts of you. And even when you are gone, I will continue to create worlds, and with them my path.

"What will happen to me now? In time, I stopped thinking about it. I've forgotten what it's like to think at all. Nothing changes, day after day. But I'm not lonely".


End file.
